


The Boy Without Fear

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Daredevil (2003), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: A Harry Potter/DareDevil movie crossover. Very much an A/U.The world of Harry Potter was created by Joana Kathlene Rawlings. DareDevil wascreated by Stan Lee and Bill Everett.





	The Boy Without Fear

Prologue

A figure in crimson red leather is seen hanging   
onto a cross. You're probably wondering  
why I'm hanging onto such a sacred item.   
Bleeding to death. He thinks to himself. I'm  
still trying to figure it out myself. He takes   
out a wand. “Wendgardium Leviosa.” He  
levetates into the air and settles into the   
church, below. By now, the pain is too much. He  
loses control and falls 6 ft to the hardwood floor below.

An elderly gentleman runs upto him. “Oh, Harry.”   
The former headmaster removes the  
cowl. Only to reveal a blind man. "What happened   
to you?" He asked out of concern.

What happened? That is a good question. Maybe it would be better if I started at the  
beginning. Before I was the Man Without Fear, I was the Boy Who Lived.

The Birth of The Devil

Flashback 20 years :

Harry Potter was finally freed of the Dursley's abuse.   
For 13 years, Harry lived with them  
for one reason. To keep him safe from Voldemort.   
It was quite ironic, actually.

When Dumbledore caught wind of their treatment of   
Harry, he devised of a way for Harry  
to be safe. From everyone. He and Severus Snape,   
Hogwarts potions master, created a  
potion to protect Harry under Snape's very own roof.

Harry was between being grateful and being shocked.   
The only thing that kept Harry from  
refusing is that Snape goes out of his way to protect   
him. On several occasions, Severus  
Snape saved Harry's life. During his first year, Snape   
prevented Quirrel from sending Harry to the Womping Willow.   
Via an anti-curse on his Nimbus 2000 broomstick. His  
second year was even better. Snape destroyed a cobra unleashed   
by Malfoy set to destroy Harry.

Harry agreed to the new bargain. At first, Harry thought   
it wouldn't be any better at the  
Dursley's. After seeing the flat, he realized he was wrong.   
Harry could actually feel the  
love from it. He looked all around. Looking at several   
different pictures. Mostly of Snape  
during his years at Hogwarts. And some with his mother   
in them. And a few with the both  
of them in them.

Snape came in and caught Harry looking at his old   
pictures. "Find something you like Mr.  
Potter?" He asked snidely. Harry whipped his head towards   
Snape. "I'm sorry Professor  
Snape. It's just that I noticed the photographs. Then I saw   
my Mum." Tears started to  
fall. "I just miss her so much." He confessed.

Snape then placed his left hand onto Harry's right shoulder.   
"She's not really gone, Harry.  
She still lives in here." He pointed to Harry's heart.   
Severus then retrieved a handkerchief  
to wipe away the tears. Days turned into weeks and weeks   
into months. The both of them  
had adjusted very well.

But that happiness had come to a hault. During a potion's   
lesson, Cornielus Fudge  
entered. Fudge is the Minister of Magic. "I'm sorry to   
present this to you Severus, but you  
are no longer needed at Hogwarts. The governors and I decided   
someone of your record is  
not qualified to be teaching." He said non-commitedly.

This merely enraged the potion's master. "What does Headmaster   
Dumbledore have to  
say about this?" Severus can hardly believe that Albus   
Dumbledore, a man who's been a  
father to half the faculty, would alow this. Snape has been   
many things, but he was never  
one to back down.

There was a ghost of a smile on his face. "Dumbledore does   
not know about this. And  
there is no need for him to know." He mentioned darkly.

Snape knew then that Albus must know. "Harry. Go find   
Dumbledore, and tell him what  
has happened." He instructed his ‘son’.

Harry ran away to the Gryfin statue. "Sherbet Lemon."   
It started to spiral towards the  
headmaster's office. Harry jumped onto the first step.   
When he got to the top, Harry ran  
to Dumbledore. "Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry   
shouted out loud.

The loudness brought Dumbledore down to his desk. "Harry?   
Why are you here?  
Shouldn't you be in potions?" He asked curiously. 

Harry was gasping for air. "That's what I wanted to tell you!   
Fudge just showed up and  
gave my dad the sack! He sent me to tell you! He said you would   
know what to do!"  
Harry, by now, was clutching his chest. His heart threatened   
to burst out.

Dubledore looked Harry directly in his eyes. "You stay here,   
Harry, and catch your breath.  
I will tend to matters downstairs." He left to the potion's classroom.

After what seemed like forever, Dumbledore and Snape returned.   
And judging from the  
looks on their faces, it wasn't good. "You're not going   
to stay? Are you?" He directed to  
his ‘father’. Their stone silence spoke for them. "How could   
this happen? How could they  
let this happen? How did this happen?" More tears threatened   
to come. Harry willed them  
to stop.

Severus answered all three. "They feel that someone who   
is a Death Eater, & once in  
league with Voldemort, has no business teaching at Hogwarts.   
They believe that I will  
turn against those I have sworn to teach and protect.   
They have cleared all of my  
possesions. Except my wand." He continued. "Headmaster   
managed to convince them  
that I still needed it. Even though I will no longer be   
teaching, I am still a wizard."  
Severus turned away from his son.

"There's something more. Isn't there?" Harry surmised.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid you are quite correct Harry.   
As long as you're enrolled at  
Hogwarts, the MoM will not allow you to be raised by Severus."   
He answered with a  
heavy heart.

Harry felt as if he were sucker-punched. "They won't let..."   
The words refused to make it  
out. He was at a loss for what to say. Harry was like this for   
several moments. "I've lost  
my Mum, must I lose my Dad as well?" Snape enveloped his son   
into a hug.

Dumbledore was extremely empathic towards them both.   
"I'm sorry Harry. But there is  
nothing left to do." He replied.

The young boy's tears dried up. And his eyes opened.   
"Yes there is. You said that as long  
as I'm enrolled at Hogwarts, that the MoM   
would not allow my Dad to raise me. In that  
case, I quit Hogwarts. I'm dropping out."   
He said with conviction normally saved for  
Voldemort.

Dumbledore, who is the voice for reason,   
tried to talk Harry out of it. "Harry. Listen to  
yourself. How will Severus supply the funds needed to raise you? Please think this over."

He pleaded.

"I have, Professor. There's still my account   
at Gringotts. I can still-" Dumbledore cut  
him off.

"-not use them on non-school items. Not until   
you're 18." He rubbed the bridge of his  
nose. "I'm sorry Harry. I just don't want what   
happened to Hagrid happen to you."

"We appriciate the sentement, Headmaster, but   
we will be fine." Severus answered  
calmly. "I can go back to dueling for money   
again. I did it in the past." He reminded his  
former teacher. He turned to Harry. "I was known   
as Severus ‘The Devil’ Snape. I was so  
quick with my spells, they said I moved like a   
devil. And the moniker stuck. We can do  
this son." He said boldly.

The next day, everyone showed up for the going   
away party for Harry and Severus. Some  
were taking it better than others. Hermione   
Granger was not one of them. She walked  
upto Harry and slapped him across the face.   
Hard. "I guess three years of friendship isn't  
enough." She ran off with tears streaking   
down her face.

The next one to say good-byes was Draco   
Malfoy. "I feel that I owe you an apology,  
Potter. I was jealous of you for your status   
in the wizarding world. Only recently did I  
find out that you hate it. Please," He extended   
his hand, just as he did his first year, but  
this time it was different. "please. Forgive me."   
Draco begged.

"I'm truly touched, Malfoy. And I also   
forgive you." Harry accepted the outstreached  
hand. "We'll keep in touch." Harry noticed   
the way he walked off. It was as if a great sin  
was lifted.

Hagrid walked upto Harry. "I, um, just wanted   
to say. That I, you know, if I never made it  
clear before. That is, to say, in case I never   
made it clear before." The groundskeeper  
stuttered. "I love you very much, ‘arry."   
Tears started to fall.

Harry hugged him fiercely. "I love you, too, Hagrid." He whispered back.

As the weeks pass, Harry and Severus realised  
that things were harder than anticipated.  
Harry hadn't made any friends at the new   
muggle school he attends. In fact, they pick on  
him. Frequently. This also includes fist-fights.  
And today's isn't any different.

Jason and his groupies are barging down on Harry.   
All of them pushing the former wizard  
in training around. "You're old man's a bum!  
He's working for Fallon! He's no good and  
you're not any different!" Jason taunted.

Harry just picked up his books and ran. When   
he made it home, Harry saw his father  
intoxicated on the chair. "Come on, Dad.   
Go to bed." Harry helped his former potion's  
teacher to the bedroom. When he was about to   
leave, Severus’ voice called him.

"Harry? Come here." He ordered. "Let me see that."   
Severus looked over his son's face.  
Harry has a bleeding lip. "What have I told   
you in the past? The only hitting I want you to  
do is the scrolls." His father sighed. "I want   
you to make something of yourself. Become  
someone that helps others. A doctor or a lawyer."   
He motined for his son to sit next to  
him. "Remember, Harry. As long as your not afraid  
you can do anything." Now that the  
same old lecture was over with, Severus went   
onto the interrogation. "Now. How did this  
happen?"

Harry went on about how Jason and his cronies  
pushed him around and insulted Severus.  
His father just chuckled. "Harry. What would   
I be doing with a prat like Jimmy Fallon?  
Hmm?" He asked.

Harry just smiled back. "I have no idea. How   
about we spend the rest of the day  
together?" He asked.

A dark scowl crossed his father's features.   
"I can’t. I have some work to do down on the  
docks. Maybe tomorrow." Severus got up and left.

Harry, being a 14 year old boy, almost never   
did what his father told him to do. He  
grabbed his Nimbus broomstick and followed his   
dad. "I am the youngest Seeker ever. I   
can follow Dad without losing him." Harry said   
to himself.

When he caught up with him, Harry was truly   
shocked. His father was threatening a  
muggle. "Aw, come on Sev. Please. I’ll get   
it. I swear." He pleaded. "Just you remember  
that. And if you don't Fallon will be   
sending me back." He threatened.

Severus turned to see his son running away.   
"Harry! Stop! Please!" He shouted out loud.  
"It’s too dangerous here!" Severus warned.

But his warning came too late, as a crate   
full of potions smashed down and the chemicals  
hit Harry's eyes. The next thing Harry knew,   
he was having all these sounds hit him from  
everywhere. And he couldn't see. Somehow the  
potion mix blinded him and enhanced his  
other senses. Also, his hearing created   
an echo effect. The sounds bounced off of one  
another. Not unlike a bat's sonar.

The next day, his father showed up.   
"I am so sorry, Harry. I know I should have told you  
the truth. But right now, as I breath. I will make   
you a promise, Harry. If you don't give  
up, neither will I." He vowed on his very soul.

As the weeks followed, I honed my new abilities  
to a T. And my father was known as The  
Devil, once more. But what I hadn’t known   
is the fights were all arranged. "I must really  
congratulate you Sev. Your persistance is remarkable.   
Now it’s your turn to fall." Fallon  
mentioned.

This had shocked Severus. "What are you talking about,   
Fallon? I won all those fights fair  
and square." He shot back.

Fallon merely laughed. "I own you, Snape. Now   
I’d hate to think that something else  
would happen to that boy of yours. Last time  
he lost his sight to some potions. What else  
could happen to him, I wonder?" He walked off   
to enjoy Snape’s final fight.

During the fight, Snape was losing. And not   
the way he would have liked. His only  
thoughts were to his son. Who was shouting   
to him to get up. "Come on, Dad! Get up!  
You can do it! You can beat him!" Snape got   
back up and unleashed a spell.  
"Expelliarmus!" The magic sent from Snape's  
wand hit his opponent and knocked him  
out. Everyone got up and cheered. Everyone   
except Jimmy Fallon.

After the fight, Harry was mimicing his  
father’s moves. He was also waiting for him to  
show up. A dense pounding kicked his ‘radar sight’   
into high gear. Harry ran to the back  
door. Only to find his father, beaten and left   
for dead. Harry moved his hand across  
Severus’ chest. Only to find a single stem rose.

Devils and Dues

As the years passed, The Boy Who Lived turned   
into The Man Without Fear. Using his  
father's arena name, Harry devised on the name   
DareDevil. He also transfigured his wand  
into a cleverly disguised walking stick. With   
his Gringotts account, Harry turned his   
home into a bachelor’s pad/superhero den. He   
also devised a costume, that resembles a  
devil.

After a grueling night, Harry spins three   
different dials and stops them. The door opens  
and reveals the Devil's den. Harry could hear   
the Answering Machine light turning on  
and off. "Harry? This is Cho. We've been going   
out for the past 6 months and I've never  
seen your loft. I get the feeling that this is   
going nowhere. Goodbye Harry." Harry erased  
the message.

He walked over to the potion cabinet. And took   
a vial of The Draft of Sleeping Death. He  
downed the entire vial. The sleeping properties   
take care of the injuries sustained on his  
nightly raids.

He awoke the next morning, ready for his   
day in court. As his father promised him, Harry   
finished school and went onto college. Then Law School.   
There he met his first friend.  
Who was a squib. Franklin “Foggy” Nelson. The two of   
them hit it off extremely well.  
And in time they decided on to make their own law firm.   
‘Nelson & Potter. Lawyers for  
Hire’. By much from Harry's persuasion, they only took on   
Pro Bono cases. That way  
Harry and Foggy knew that their clients are innocent.

By fortune, Harry made it on time. A rarity unto itself.   
During the trial, Harry was asking  
the ‘defendent’ questions. “At what time did you last see   
my client?” He asked calmly.  
During the questioning, Foggy was looking over the   
polaroid snapshots of Miss Carol.  
There were bruisings and cuts all over her face.

The man answered calmly in return. “About 11 pm at Joise's   
Bar. We shared a few drinks  
and that's the last I saw of her.” He responed.

Unknown to him, Harry had been ‘watching’ the rapist's   
heart. And he ‘saw’ it skip. That  
means only one thing. “Mr. Devlin, you are aware   
that lying in court is a crime in itself?  
Don't you?” Harry asked just as calmly as before.

“Objection your honor!” The defense shouted out loud.   
“Mr. Potter is intentionally trying  
to intimidate my client!” He retalitated.

Harry turned to the attending judge. “Your honor,   
I am merely reminding the witness that  
perjury is a crime. That's all. That he is under   
oath to tell the truth.” The blind lawyer said  
honestly.

The judge turned to the defense. “Sustained.”   
He directed towards the lawyer.

Harry hid a smile. "No further questions your   
honor." He walked over to his chair and sat  
down.

"Your honor, the defense calls Anne Carol   
to the stands." This scared Anne to her very  
soul. Foggy gently squeazed her hand, for support.   
She got up and took the stand. After  
the swearing in, the questions started pouring in.   
"Miss Carol, it says in the police report  
that you said it was dark. Almost no lighting.   
So how is it possible that you were able to  
point out your attacker?" He asked smoothly.

Anne started to stutter a bit. But questions   
didn't stop. "If it was as dark as you said, then  
how could you be so sure? In fact, you didn't   
know who your attacker was. You just went  
out and picked some guy off the street. Didn't   
you?" The last brought Anne to tears. "No  
further questions your honor."

The judge shouldn't be sympathetic, but he is.   
"Your witness, councilor."

Harry got up with a heavy burden, knowing they lost   
the case. "No further questions, your  
honor." He tried not to show his anger. At this point, anyway.

After the preceedings were overwith, Mr. Devlin   
was bragging to his cronies. "Never go  
up against someone who works for The Kingpin.   
Because you'll get hit like a subway  
car." He mocked the justice system. "So. Who's   
up for a night as Josie's?"

Harry stored that information for later use.   
When night had fallen, Harry entered his loft  
and DareDevil exited. Heading towards Josie's Bar.   
The Devil was sitting on the catwalk,  
high above the scum below. The ‘urban legend’ is   
waiting for his prey.

When Mark Devlin showed up, all chaos broke loose.   
Every punk, hood and crinimal  
took aim. And every round missed. Because DareDevil   
could hear the guns click before  
they could take aim. Through the many years since   
his father's death, Harry started  
training in martial arts and gymnastics. A deadly   
combination.

Devlin knew the Devil was after him. And he   
ran away. Not aware that he was being  
closly followed by. He made his way into a   
subway station. The recently freed rapist  
looked all around. Nothing. He closed his   
eyes and smiled.

Suddenly he had a shiver go up his spine. He   
opened his left eyelid. And caught sight of a  
6ft-3in figure. Decked out in red leather. With   
a red cowl and horns, to match. Even his  
eyes were covered. The only thing exposed was   
the lower portion of his face. And on his  
chest was double D emblam. Devlin backed off and   
fell onto the tracks. "I hope justice is  
found, before justice finds you." He said gravely.

The subway was on time. And went right over   
the crinimal. The only thing left was a  
corpse split at the mid-section. And that was   
what the Auror Investigators found.

On the Trail

Investigative Journalist Colin Creevy   
showed up after hearing it on his Auror scanner. He  
spotted the lead officer. "Excuse me, Inspector.   
Might I have a word with you?" He asked  
with common courtesy.

The lead Auror groaned inwardly. "Don't you   
something else to do, Creevy? Besides  
obstruction of justice?" He was always on this   
kind of scene.

The former Hogwarts student merely chuckled. "If I didn't   
know any better, I'd say that  
you don't want me here." He responded light-heartedly.   
Colin serveyed the damage.  
"Sir, are you here to confirm that DareDevil had   
anything to do with this?" He  
asked all business like.

The edler man's blood pressure just went up 10   
points. "There is no evidence that the  
urban myth, commonly referred to as DareDevil,   
is in any way responsible." He answered  
firmly.

Colin merely shrugged. He took out his cigarette and   
threw it where some patrolmen were  
checking over a scene. The lit item ignited an unknown   
gelatinous substance. Into the  
form a double D. "Huh. You don't say." He got out   
another one and lit it. "Good night,  
Sir." He then left for his office at the Daily Prophet.

Confessions

After his nightly raid, Harry stopped by the   
local cathedral. He then stepped into the  
confession box. "Forgive me, father. It has   
been 3 weeks since my last confession. I have  
tried to live up to my father's wishes, but,   
its even harder than before." Before Harry  
could continue, Dumbledore stopped him.

"Listen, Harry. You confide in me more now   
than the three years you were at Hogwarts.  
Severus wanted you to be a lawyer. And that's   
exactly what you are. I'm certian that your  
father would have be very proud of you. Next   
time, Harry, do try to confess something  
not done as DareDevil." He closed the slide   
and left.

Harry then left to attend lunch with Foggy. And of   
course the current topic is what The  
Daily Prophet has on the front page. DareDevil. And   
of course Harry resorts to the  
following : Denial, lies and betrayal. "Get a load   
of this, Harry. Although there were no  
eyewitnesses, it is believed to be the work of   
DareDevil. Despite the Auror division,  
many people still believe in the urban vigilante.   
Heh. There's even an artist's conception."  
Foggy chuckled.

However, that did catch Harry's attention.   
"What does it look like?" The blind lawyer  
asked.

Foggy looked closer at it. "Like something only   
Satin would love." He remarked. The law  
partners both laughed over that one. They might   
be best friends, but Foggy loves playing  
pranks on Harry. "Here, let me put some honey in   
your tea." But what he put in it was  
mustard.

Just then, someone walked through the cafe door.   
She immediatly caught Harry's  
attention. "What does she look like?" Harry breathed.

Foggy was taken as well. "You want the truth?" He returned.

Harry's heart was racing. "Yes!" He whispered.

"Hideous, ugly and not really worth your time."   
Foggy lied. When his back was turned,  
Harry switched their teas. Then got up to   
introduce himself.

Introductions

Harry walked strait up to her. "Excuse me, but   
could you tell me where the honey is?" He  
asked politely.

The young lady didn't look up. "Yeah. It's right   
over there." She said, not looking away  
from her paper.

Harry grinned. "Could you be a little more specific?"   
He prodded gently.

By now she was fed up. "What? Are you-" He finished for her.   
"blind? Yeah, I am." She  
looked up to, indeed a blind man standing infront of her.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Normally I  
am more astute. Please accept my apologies."   
Something else came to mind. "How about  
you and I have lunch." He reasoned.

She looked over to the other man. "Aren't you having   
lunch with your friend?" She asked  
back. Foggy took a sip of tea, and spit it back out.   
Harry chuckled. "You know  
something? I've never seen him in my entire life."   
She shook her head and left.

Harry followed, but first excused himself from Foggy.   
In a few short moments, he caught  
up. "Pardon me, but I never got your name."  
Harry mentioned. The last time he was this  
intrigued was with Hermione. He grabbed her arm.

She gave him a very alarming look. Harry, being   
blind, didn't see it. "Why don't you try  
looking in the phone book." She shot back. By now   
they had stopped in front of a  
playground. The kids ran from what they were doing   
and waited for something they knew  
would come. A fight.

The woman removed Harry's arm, though a Judo flip.   
Harry ended up inside the  
playground. On his feet. Standing on the crux for a  
nearby teeter-totter. Harry gave her a  
killer smile. And he egged her on.

She ran furiously towards Harry. Only to be   
stopped by his cane. She, in turn, stomped it  
down. Preventing Harry from using it. Harry took   
his coat off and continued `playing'  
with her. The `playing' ended with a draw. 

The lady was extremely impressed. She never met   
anyone like this man before. She took  
a moment to regain her breath. "My name is..."

Deal with the Devil

"Elektra Natchios." Harry replied to his law partner/best   
friend. "That's her name."

Foggy thought on it for a while. "Really? Sounds like the   
latest side dish from Taco Bell."  
He said with humor.

Harry shook his head. "It's not Mexican.   
She's Greek." His mind started to wander.  
"There's something, I don't know, abundant about her."

Foggy knew that this was as good a time as any.   
"Speaking of abundancy, we really need  
to take on some high-paying clients." He mentioned.

Harry sighed. "We go through this everyday. There   
is a reason for lack of funds, Foggy.  
We only take pro bono cases. And you know that.   
We can't just take certian cases. We  
take any client that walks through that door.   
Not just the ones who have money coming  
out of their ears." Harry winced. Foggy knew of   
Harry's account at Gringotts. He just  
didn't know how much he has.

Foggy was ashamed with himself. "I know that Harry.   
But we just can't go on with only  
favors. We need something more concrete. More profitable."   
Foggy kicked himself.  
"Which is why we have an appointment with Wilson Fisk i  
n about 30 minutes." He  
mentioned. Quite hesitantly.

Harry had an ashen look on his face. "You're kidding me.   
The most shady muggle in the  
world, wants to talk to us? What for?" He asked, astonished.

Foggy sighed. "Because I let it slip that we are   
considering a merging." He mumbled.  
"Please listen to me Harry. We need help. Serious help."

Harry removed his glasses. He only does that on rare   
occasions. "And speaking of help.  
We really need to hire on a secretary. To help with the   
desk work." He reinterated.

Foggy rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're right Harry.   
I'll post an ad in The Daily  
Prophet for a legal secretary." At least something was   
accomplished that day.

20 minutes later, the two lawyers made their way into Fisk   
Incorporated. And was met by  
Wilson Fisk, himself. All 7ft of him. The last time Harry   
met someone this big was  
Hagrid. "Ah. The infamous Nelson & Potter lawfirm. It is   
indeed such an honor." He  
extended his hand towards Foggy.

"Actually, he's the blind one. Me? I'm just dense." F  
oggy clarified. "This is Harry Potter.  
The very famous blind lawyer."

Harry nearly stiffled at the word ‘famous’. For years he   
lived with being ‘The famous  
Harry Potter’ and ‘The Boy Who Lived’. "I'm afraid that   
my partner and I only take on  
Pro Bono cases. Unlike you, we represent only innocent   
people." He shot back.

Fisk laughed. "Here's a little tip. There are no more   
innocent people out there. There is no  
black and white, just shades of grey." The large man   
said with little mirth.

I have to tell you, if I had known who he really was.   
I would have used ‘Avada Kadavra’  
for the first time in my life. "You have to excuse us Mr.   
Fisk, but we really must leave."  
Harry said tactfully. He then grabbed Foggy by the arm   
and left fast. No one suspecting  
that the blind was leading the seeing.

Finally out, Foggy stopped Harry. "I have never seen you   
unpleasant to anyone. He could  
have put us on the map. Just what has gotten into you,   
Harry?" He accused.

He couldn't tell Foggy the truth. That Wilson Fisk might   
suspect that Harry is DareDevil.  
"When we walked in, I felt something. Something wrong.   
I can't explain it." As the two  
left, another man was entering.

Making Up for Past Sins

Nikolas Natchios was ready to make up for past sins.   
He walked upto Fisk's office, with  
manilla envelopes in hand. Wilson looked up to see his   
friend. "Nikie. What do I owe the  
pleasure?" He asked, only half-heartedly.

He sat down at the desk. "I want out Wilson.   
In this file, you will find my holdings. I  
selling them for quite a profit." He handed it to the larger man.

Fisk started to laugh. "Oh, Nikie. You're always such   
a prankster." He boasted.

Nikolas looked him strait in the eyes. "I mean it,   
Wilson. I want out. I'm an old man. I  
don't have many years left. Let me do something good   
with those that I have left." He got  
up and left.

Wilson Fisk doesn't like to be told what to do.   
It's the other way around. He turned to his  
lawyer. "Get me Bullseye." He commanded.

First Date

Harry walked out of the law office. Only to be met by   
Elektra. "Hello Harry. I was  
wondering if you would like to go out tonite." Harry   
hid a smile. His hyper-senses picked  
up on her nervousness. "Got any suggestions?" He asked   
in return.

The two ended up having dinner and coffee. Followed by a movie.   
They sat in the back  
and Elektra whispered every event that happened in the movie.   
They saw ‘Batman’. Harry  
was shocked to find a comic hero so close to him.

When that was over they went to Harry's loft.   
The two walked up to the top. Elektra  
smirked. "How many others have been up here?" She   
asked playfully. A darkness crossed  
his features. "The last person up here I was with was my dad."   
He looked down in  
sorrow. "He was killed when I was 14. That was nearly 20 years ago."   
He whispered.  
Harry started to cry, a first in nearly 2 decades.

Elektra wrapped her date in her arms. "Shh. It's okay, Harry.   
It's okay." For the first time,  
in what seems an eternity, Harry Potter is finally   
himself once more.

Renewed Hope

The next morning, Harry awoke to find Elektra sleeping   
soundly next to him. For some  
reason, Harry felt like he was having an affair.   
Like he was cheating on someone. He put  
that aside as he got up and readied himself for work.   
When he walked in, Foggy  
immediatly knew what happened. "You got laid last night!   
Didn't you!?!" He accused.

Harry had a small blush. "It's about time! Who was she? Wait.   
Don't tell me. It was  
Elektra. Right?" The redness deepened. "It was! Wait a go   
Harry!" He praised. Because  
of Foggy's lack of relationships, he always gets the goods   
from Harry's. "Let's just get to  
work. All right?" He pleaded.

Foggy just had a smirk on his face. "Shut up, Foggy." Harry said.

After going through some cases, a post deliverer showed   
up. "Excuse me. Are you Nelson  
& Potter?" He asked snidely.

Harry gripped his cane/wand tightly. Although the years had   
aged the voice, he still  
recognized it. The voice of Marcus Flint. "This is."   
He replied indifferent.

He handed the post to Foggy. "You have to sign for it here."   
He held out a parchment and  
quill. "It will require both signatures." He added evenly.

Foggy signed it first and set it infront of Harry.   
Very carefully, he whispered in a voice  
only Harry could hear. "Move the quill to your left.   
Now move down. Perfect. Right  
there." He instructed.

If things weren't so hectic, I would have realized that   
Foggy knows that I'm DareDevil.  
But of course, I'm getting ahead of myself.   
"There you go." Harry said pleasently.

This obviously pissed Flint off. He threw the   
post right at Harry's head. Only to be  
deflected by cane. Fed up, Flint left the office   
filled with anger. After a while, he was  
stopped by Fisk's lawyer. "Mr. Fisk has a job for   
you." He informed the former Slytherin  
Quiditch Captian. Flint lifted the ski mask and   
revealed a bald head with a bullseye scar  
burned into his forehead.

"What kind of job?" He asked in return.

Back inside, Foggy opened the post to reveal an   
invitation to a retirement party. To one  
Nikolas Natchios. For three people. He handed it to   
Harry. "Here's something that you'll  
find interesting. The letters are engraved." He smiled.

Harry ran his fingers over them. "It says that three people   
are invited. We're two. Who's  
the third?" He asked with intrigue.

For once in their partnership, Foggy is glad Harry   
is blind. Because he's blushing.  
"Anne." He responded.

Harry was drawing a blank. Foggy shook his head.   
"And people call me dense? Anne.  
Anne Carol?" He answered.

Recognition drew upon his face. "Our client Anne   
Carol?" He asked in return.

"Ever since she walked through those doors. I've been   
helping her out. Taking her to  
therapy, getting her to her rape group - I'm really popular   
there -, checking up on her.  
You know. The usual things." He mentioned lamely.

Harry was shocked. He knew the ‘usual things’ and   
these were not the ‘usual things’.  
"Foggy. Taking her case on, getting her to testify   
in court and her paying for our services  
are the ‘usual things’. I mean, if I didn't know any   
better I'd say that-" He didn't even  
finish the sentence. Because he knew it.

The two lawyers just worked in an uncomfortable silence.

Fighting with Father

Meanwhile, Elektra had her own problems. In the form of her   
father, Nikolas. Apparently,  
he caught wind of her new relationship with Harry Potter.   
What Elektra didn't know was  
that her father is a world-class wizard. And very much knows   
about her boyfriend's  
exploits.

And it wasn't going very well for Elektra. "I forbid you to   
see this man!" He roared the  
minute she arrived after her training sessions. "What are   
you thinking? You don't know  
anything about him!" He thundered.

Elektra felt her own anger rise. "It's too little, too late for   
that father! I've already sent out   
invitations to Harry and his friends!" She shot back. "And   
where do you get off?" She  
reeled back her anger. "I know plenty about him. His   
parents were killed when he was  
only a year old. For ten years he was living with his   
mother's relatives." What she didn't  
mention was that the Dursleys neglected and abused Harry.   
"Then he was sent to a private  
school. In his third year, Harry moved in with his chemistry   
professor and soon became  
his son. Then he quit out of protest. And then his 2nd   
father was murdered. That was over  
20 years ago." She took a breath and mentally counted to 10.   
"You shouldn't jump to  
conclusions like that father." Elektra hid a smile.

Nikolas felt himself flush. That was the same thing   
her mother would say to him. "I just  
don't want anything happen to you." He whispered   
softly. Nikolas waved it off. "Enough  
of this. There is a retirement party to be taken care of."

The Truth Comes Out

Later that night, Harry & Co. arrived by cab. Quite honestly,   
Harry didn't even want to  
come. The only reason he's here is Elektra invited him.   
Upon entering, the three were  
greeted by Nikolas Natchios. Something about him seemed   
familiar. "Welcome. My  
daughter has told me so much about you." The elder man's   
heart beat skipped.

Harry gripped Nikolas' arm and shoved the right   
sleeve up. "Tell me, Foggy. Is there a  
mark on his arm? And does it resemble a skull with  
a snake intertwining it?" Harry asked,  
still gripping the man's arm.

Foggy looked at it. And was truly shocked. His   
parents told him of such a mark. "The  
Mark of a Death Eater." He said with acid dripping   
with his words.

Anne, of course, didn't understand what was going on.   
She was only a muggle. "Foggy,  
Harry. What's this all about?" She asked.

Harry and Foggy continued with the intent stares.   
"Nothing to be bothered with now. Isn't  
that right Harry?" He replied, never taking his   
eyes off of Voldemort's lackey.

Harry to his credit just maintaned his steely glare.   
The tension merely increased until  
Elektra showed up. "Harry! You made it!" She   
shouted out in glee. Her attention was  
drawn to his company. "Oh! You must be Foggy!"   
She gushed with enthusiasm. Then she  
saw a face she didn't recognize. "Where are my   
manners? I'm Elektra Natchios." The  
young Greecian extended her well manicured hand.

Anne managed a small smile. "Anne Carol. Nelson &   
Potter recently took me on as a  
client." She returned the gesture. They shook.

Elektra could feel a kindred spirit in Anne.   
"Let's go powder our noses." They left to the  
powder room.

The conversation returned. "Yes. I was a Death Eater.   
Untill the down fall of Voldemort."  
Nikolas informed them. "Unfortunately, The Mark is   
still visible." He further explained.  
With that he went to his table.

Harry mumbled something. "Tell that to my father."   
Just then the two were introduced to  
someone else. Or rather, someone else introduced himself.

Return of the Past

"I've heard so many good things from your private   
law firm." The voice nearly threw  
him. It was laden with cigarette smoke, but it was   
still the same. The last time he saw the  
man before him, he was some Harry Potter fanatic trying   
to take photographs of him.

"Colin Creevy. What brings you here?" He asked sarcastically.   
At the time I was annoyed  
at meeting him, but later I was relieved that Hogwarts   
hadn't forgoten me totally.

Colin chuckled. "I'm doing a piece here for The Daily   
Prophet." He shrugged. "Trying to  
get away from anything that involves DareDevil and   
The Kingpin." Colin mentioned.

Foggy's ears perked up at the mention on the Devil.   
Harry stomped on his friend's foot  
before he could say anything. "Actually, I've been   
following the stories you've been  
writing on The Kingpin. It's pretty surreal to believe   
that one person controlls all the  
crime in the city." Harry mentioned.

Colin had an evil glint in his eyes. "So is a leather   
clad vigilante going around being  
judge, jury and executioner." He shot back.

Harry felt very uncomfortable. Time for change of   
subject. "What all happened at  
Hogwarts after I left?" He asked about his former school.

A darkness fell upon his features. "It got worse before   
it got better." The alumni stated.  
He continued. "You-Know-Who became flesh and blood once   
more. Blood was taken  
from the Basilisk's tooth used in a ceremony to bring him   
back. More powerful than ever.  
The next year, Sirius Black was killed in a fierce battle.   
Darkness continued, untill the  
final battle took place. Hagrid stood down You-Know-Who   
in everyway imanginable." A  
tear started to streak down his face. "Hagrid used his magic   
and Giant strength to crush  
him once and for all. In the process, Hagrid sacrificed his life   
for the entire world." Words  
failed him.

He continued. "Dumbledore was never the same. He resigned and   
chose McGonagall as  
his replacement. Professor Lupin came back as DADA professor.   
We had a few potions  
masters who knew there stuff, but no one near as good as your   
father. Right now, Ginny's  
teaching Transfiguration and Draco's teaching potions.   
Ron is an Auror. Neville is the  
new gamesmaster/groundskeeper/keeper of keys for   
Hogwarts. He always looked to   
Hagrid as a father." He shook it off.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Harry." He left to   
take interviews from various  
people.

As Colin left, Harry was still shaken by these revealations.   
At that point, I thought my  
problems couldn't get any worse. Shows what I know.

Confrontations

Elektra walked over and led Harry over to the dance   
floor. Anne followed suit with  
Foggy. And Nikolas was watching over his daughter. Just as   
Fisk walked over to him, the  
larger man picked out a red rose. "I'm glad to see Elektra   
so happy, Nikkie. The last time  
I saw her like this was well before her mother died." He snarked.

The more fragile man glared at his former friend.   
"Must you always bring that up?" He  
returned.

Wilson merely patted him on the shoulder and placed   
the rose in the lapel. Nikolas  
immediatly knew what would happen. He shot up and grabbed   
his daughter. "We are  
leaving. Now." He wrenched Elektra away from Harry.   
"We must leave for Greece.  
Immediately." He ordered his only child.

Harry knew something was up. He shot out and   
changed clothes. Using his enhanced  
senses, DareDevil caught up with Natchios. But   
unfortunately, so had someone else.

A muscular figure in a trench coat stood in front   
of them. A bald man with a scared  
bullseye symbol in his forehead. "Let me make it   
easy for you guys." He tapped his  
forehead. "Right here. Right here, buddy. Take your shot."   
He egged the security on.

Just as they took aim, the man sent out a barrage of   
throwing stars. Each one seaking out  
the targets. "By the way, I'm Bullseye. And I never miss."   
Bullseye turned his attention  
to his true target. "Times up Gramps. You're next."   
Before he could do anything, a billy  
club hit him on his ‘tattoo’.

When he got his bearings again, he was face to face with   
DareDevil. "Who do you work  
for?" He asked meancingly.

Bullseye was too pissed to say anything. He sent out   
another set of stars. Only to be  
blocked by a 2x4. This only pissed him off further.   
"You made me miss. YOU MADE  
ME MISS! I'M BULLSEYE! I NEVER MISS!" He grabbed the   
billy club and threw it.  
Right through the windsheild and into Nikolas' chest.

Elektra shot out. And grabbed a Glock. Only to find   
DareDevil standing there. "You  
monster! I'll kill you!" Before she took aim, the   
Man Without Fear was gone. Curtesy of  
the Invisibility Cloak his biological father gave him.

Good-byes

After the funeral, Harry caught up with Elektra.   
“Elektra, please. One person I’ve loved  
left me. Don’t make it a second.” He pleaded with his   
heart. A first, in his entire 33 year  
old life. What was I supposed to do? Let her go? I’m not   
like some wall-crawling,  
web-slinging moron. I love her.

Elektra turned to Harry. “I’m sorry Harry, but   
I have to leave. Good-bye.” She then went  
into the car and left. Well, that’s good. With   
Elektra gone, I stand a better chance of  
finding whoever was responsible. And I know what   
you’re thinking. ‘You love her. You  
don’t let her go.’ Well, you’re right. However,   
she makes her own descisions. That’s  
partly why I love her so much. That same feeling   
returned. That he was cheating on  
someone else.

Harry turned around and headed back to his home. His head   
kept spinning about who set  
up the hit and him. There were several newspapers along   
the way. With titles like,  
“Natchios gets the Devil’s Due”, “Kingpin Revealed :   
Nikolas Natchios” and “The real  
story of DareDevil”. Just as he reached his flat.   
A voice stopped him.

“I think we should talk Harry.” Colin said clearly.   
Harry turned to him. “I got a new lead  
for my story. I think Natchios was set up by the real   
Kingpin.” Harry looked at Colin.  
“Yeah, yeah. Somehow, I knew that you were aware of   
that fact. Anyway, I think  
Elektra’s in trouble.” He mentioned.

That got Harry’s attention. “What do you mean? She   
left for Greece just this morning.”  
He said with gusto.

Colin laughed at that one. “And you actually   
believed her?” The laughter died down.  
“Well, the word is that the REAL Kingpin just   
doesn’t take you; He takes your whole  
family. I thought you might know someone who   
could do something about it.” Somehow,  
I don’t think he meant that gloryhound decorated   
in webs. “By the way, I believe this is  
yours. Lost it last week didn’t you?” Colin handed   
Harry his wand. Harry ran inside and  
got ready for battle.

Outside, Colin smiled. And whispered something.   
“Get a good lick in for me, Hornhead.”

Lover’s Quarrel

Daredevil was on the move. He moved faster   
than before. Because this time he wasn’t  
just fighting for justice, he was fighting   
for love. Finally, the trace he was looking for.  
“That smell. I remember that smell. I found   
him.” Daredevil scaled the wall in record  
time. When he reached the top, a kick nearly   
knocked him off. Only it was a kick that  
knew, personally.

Elektra stood atop, sais ready for battle.   
“Remember me, monster?” Before she could go  
in for the killer blow, DareDevil cast the   
levetation spell. And narrowingly missed the  
dual blades. He grabbed her from behind. Only   
to be kicked from his girlfriend. The force  
and impact knocked him windless and stunned.   
Elektra knelt down. “Now the last thing  
you’ll see is my sai going through you eyes.”   
She took off the mask to reveal....

....Harry James Potter. “Oh, no.” I guess the   
reality of the situation sunk in. “I was only  
trying to save you.” He wheezed.

A wolf wistle caught their attention. “Come on,   
orphans. Let’s play.” Bullseye taunted. 

This only upset Elektra further. She put the mask   
back on and kissed her boyfriend. “I’ll  
be right back. I promise.” Elektra jumped up and was   
disarmed. She was shocked to find  
her sais no longer there.

With the assassion holding both. “And for my   
next trick.” With superhuman reflexes, he  
grabbed Elektra by the throat and impaled her   
with her own sai. He threw her down to  
where DareDevil is. “Don’t worry, you’re next.”   
Before he could make his threat, a loud,  
boisterous voice penentrated the air. “THIS IS THE   
AUROR ATTACK SQUAD!!!  
STAND DOWN!!! I REPEAT, STAND DOWN!!!” Bullseye   
dropped the rose and ran  
off.

DareDevil could only lie there and watch as his love   
perished. He ran off to the one place  
he knew was safe.

Flash back over

The Final Battle

“Harry, Harry.” Dumbledore tried to coax him   
out of it. But it didn’t work. “Merlin,  
Merlin, Merlin.” He whispered. A throwing star   
caught his attention. He turned to see  
Marcus Flint, aka Bullseye. “First one’s a warning,   
old man.”

Harry staggered to get back on his feet. “What do   
you intend to do, Harry?” Dumbledore  
whispered. He latched the neck guard. “Finish this.”   
He replied in a deathly voice. Albus  
was worried. “You can’t face him. Not like this, son.”   
DareDevil chuckled. “Have faith.  
Isn’t that right Dumbldore?” Harry got his wand out.

“Wait. You might need this.” Dumbledore handed Harry a   
black wand. “Your father  
would have wanted it this way.” Harry accepted it without   
hesitation.

The retired headmaster ran off. And DareDevil went   
off to face his lover’s killer.  
Bullseye unleashed his throwing stars, once more.   
Unfortunatly, DareDevil was too  
quick. “Imobilus!” All of them stopped in mid-air.   
I’m certian that Hermione would be  
proud. His opponent was runing out of options.

He ran to the bell tower and rang it. DareDevil   
fell to his knees in pain. “Looks like I  
found something you’re afraid of, Man Without Fear.   
Let’s rock this joint.” He grabbed a  
near-by candlestand and hit against some metal piping.   
And used what was left against  
DareDevil. The impact sent him to a stain glass window.

He chuckled. “I guess Fisk was right after all.   
I’d find a way to knock you off your  
pedestal.” Then it hit Harry. “Fisk?! Fisk is the   
Kingpin?!” He said in shock.

Bullseye closed his eyes in pleasure. “Yeah. He hired   
me to kill Natchios, Crabbe, Goyle  
and even Malfoy. He really loves that red rose shite.   
I’m not really into it, but I guess I  
have to go with it.” He confessed.

Flashback

Harry moved his hand across Severus’ chest.   
Only to find a single stem rose.

Flashback over

DareDevil tried to concentrate, but he was still in   
vertigo. Untill he heard a familiar spell.  
“Epera Everesca.” He then caught the spear in time for   
the spell to hit Bullseye’s hands.  
They were disintegrated before he could even say, ouch.

Bullseye yowled out in pain. “Ohhh. My hands.” He looked   
up to see a seathing devil.  
“Show mercy. Please?” Holding up what was his hands, now   
only stumps.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter cussed.   
“Go to Hell prick.” He picked him up  
and threw him the window. Only to land on a newstand.   
He then went to the mastermind  
behind it all. Wilson Fisk, The Kingpin of Crime.

On his way over, Harry stopped to get his father’s   
broom. It’s been awhile since I was  
even on a broom. Let’s see if that saying is true,   
Once you learn to ride a broom, you  
never forget. He got on it, gripped it tightly, pushed   
off and leaned in the direction of Fisk  
Tower.

DareDevil fought from the bottom to the top. Only to   
encounter his girlfriend’s, and  
father’s, killer. “Kinpin!” He unleashed his   
Phoenix feather wand and took aim. “Avada  
Kedavra!” He shouted.

The one thing that I hadn’t counted on was this.   
Kingpin avaded the curse with ease. And  
moved impossibly fast for a man his size. And struck   
DareDevil with his cane. In the  
process, his wand was broken. The impact sent him   
against the wall. 

“The one thing I’ve often found curious was this. If you are   
indeed without fear, then why  
are you afraid to show yourself!” He ripped the mask   
off to reveal Harry Potter. A small  
chuckle started to grow to a belly laugh.   
“I don’t believe it! The Man Without Fear was  
once The Boy Who Lived?!” The laughter started to   
help Harry. Help him concentrate.

Harry decided to get some information first, then strike.   
“You killed the only man I ever  
called father. Why?” I know I only wanted to stall, but   
why bother with questions that  
held no meaning?

Fisk picked up a rose. “Revenge. Whether your father   
won or lost, made no difference.  
He would have died anyway. Back in the day,   
I hired myself out to Fallen. Knowing that  
one day Lord Voldemort would have his vengeance.   
I was his inner circle, and when he  
fell, his ‘followers’ scattered. Like the cowards that   
they were. And after I killed them, I  
stole their enterprises. And here you see me today. Well,   
you can’t but others can.” He  
ranted.

Harry finally found what he searching for. His radar sense   
found piping inside the walls.  
He threw one half of his wand against one side and the other   
on the opposite. Creating a  
torrential rainfall. Now, Harry could see the Kingpin   
clearly as before he lost his sight.  
Using a determination he never possesed before, Harry   
struck twice as hard. Kicked twice  
as hard. And fought twice as hard. He used the slick   
surface to his advantage.

Harry slid between the hulking behemoth’s knees. And   
crushed them. The Kingpin fell  
down cried out in pain. Harry walked over and picked up   
the cane. “I’ve been waiting for  
this moment since you murdered my father.” He raised   
it up above and brought it down.

2 inches from Fisk’s face. Harry chuckled.   
“Justice is found today.” He walked off just as  
the Auror team showed up. Ready to arrest the real   
Kingpin.

Tying Up Loose Ends

Colin Creevy looked over his article for The Daily   
Prophet. The headline read,  
“DareDevil is Harry Potter”. Then shook his head.   
Colin dropped it in the waste bin. And  
took out his wand. “Finete Incanartum.” And the story   
was destroyed. “No one will learn  
the truth from me.” He then left home, never knowing   
that he would be fired the next day.

Return of the Past, Part II

Inside the law offices of “Nelson and Potter”, Foggy   
was making sure everything was  
okay. “Are you sure, you’re okay with this?” He asked   
frantically.

Harry nodded. “Yes, Foggy, I am. Go ahead with your date.   
I can handle this interview.”  
He said calmly. My senses picked up on his heartrate and   
pulse. They were off the scales.  
Foggy was extremely nervous. He dropped a small box. From   
the vibrations, I knew what  
it was. Good luck, Foggy.

As if reading my mind, Foggy replied. “Thanks, Harry.”   
He then ran off to his girlfriend.  
As he ran out the new secratary came in. “Hello?” It had   
been over 20 years, but her voice  
stayed the same. “Hermione?” I asked out in hope. Her look   
probably matched my own.  
“Harry?” She asked the same of me.

We ran to each other and hugged. Finally that feeling   
I’ve had is gone. I am with my  
soulmate. Now and forever more.

The End


End file.
